


I don't need dreams, when I have memories with you

by TalesoftheEnchantedForest



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesoftheEnchantedForest/pseuds/TalesoftheEnchantedForest
Summary: Nines didn't have dreams. But he didn't need them, because he had something even better.





	I don't need dreams, when I have memories with you

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I just love writing fluff about these two. <3 This is probably a mess. ( ｡_｡) It started as something completely different but it is still good (or at least decent), I promise.

Humans worshipped sleeping. Hank described them as safe places where he could get away when the world was too much. He could relive happy moments or create fake ones, but their realness didn’t matter as long as they brought peace to him. Tina told him she didn’t dream that often, but if she did, she always dreamt about her mother who she had lost when she was 15. She didn’t like to label those pictures made up by her mind ’’dreams’’ because as she put it: „Sometimes they felt more real than life itself.” Officer Miller liked to fall asleep (and he lived for his passion on a daily basis at the precinct) and he had a simple reason for it, he could do anything in his dreams. 

But RK didn’t need dreams. He felt no desire to escape from reality, he didn’t have relatives he could grieve (the closest he had to a family member was Connor who liked to consider themselves as „brothers”), and he certainly didn’t suffer from the absence of inhuman capabilities. 

When he asked Detective Reed, the man just puffed in respond and told him that dreams were synonyms for nightmares in his dictionary. When RK tried to interrogate him about the reasons the detective either changed the subject or simply left the room without another word. And RK wasn’t blind, it was built into him to be observant, so of course he noticed the bags under the detective’s eyes, the yawns he miserably tried to hide, and his increased hostility towards humans everytime he didn’t get enough sleep. And those times were quite often. 

So RK set a new priority task: to make Detective Reed get his goodnight sleep. The detective wasn’t really flattered about his attempts: making him do breathing exercises (the man found them ridiculous), disconnecting all electronic devices before they went to sleep (at that he just told RK to go fuck himself when he brought up the idea), forbid the detective to drink coffeine or alcohol past midday (the human’s reaction was to buy a six-pack at the nearest store that afternoon), or trying to convince Reed to drink more tea instead of coffee but that only achieved a laugh straigh into his face from the detective. 

Eventually, RK decided to put his mission aside for some time. Until he would finally find the method that worked for the detective, too. 

At the end, he found the answer sooner than he expected. 

The first time they had sex, it was a new experience for RK. He couldn’t describe it with any other word than magical. 

He spent that night at Gavin’s place. The man fell asleep in his arms, his breathing calm and even, his body warm and so, so close to RK’s but still, the android found that it wasn’t enough for him. He wanted the man to be this close to him all the time, to touch him like that every day, and to make his artificial heart jump the same way it did when Gavin moaned his name into his ears. 

He stayed there all night. Mentally and physically, beside Gavin. He didn’t run diagnostics, he didn’t visit his zen garden, he didn’t make mental notes. He was fully Gavin’s, his artificial senses focused on the man in his arms, checking him from time to time if he was okay. Because the detective had nightmares, and RK wanted to be there when the man woke up. He wanted to make the other know that he was safe in his embrace, that the android would protect him with his life. These thoughts and… feelings were overwhelming and sudden but not scary. RK gladly embraced them, every day, every minute. 

He spent more and more nights at the detective’s place. He realised that the bags from before had disappeared from under Gavin’s eyes, his posture wasn’t that stiff and his features seemed more relaxed. Gavin told him that RK’s voice soothed him to sleep and listening to the android’s monoton heatbeat was like the sound of a lullaby. 

So RK spent every night at the apartment. Even if they didn’t have sex, RK would crawl into bed with Gavin where they would arrange themself into their regular sleeping position. Gavin’s head over the android’s heart, fingers interwined, legs tangled under the sheets, RK’s hand running through the man’s hair with a gentle brush. 

And Gavin’s mood increased. At least, he seemed happier, less aggressive and hostile, his cold retorts replaced by little displays of affection. 

„Thank you.” The man whispered against his skin as he placed a light kiss to the android’s cheek. He took the cup filled with warm coffee out of RK’s hands who sat down beside him on the couch to watch whatever the detective was doing on his laptop. „By the way, Nines.” 

The android lowered his gaze to meet Gavin’s eyes. It still suprised him how warm they can feel when they were focused on him. 

„You remember when you asked about dreams?” 

Nines nodded while he lifted the man’s free hand up to examine the little, almost invisible scars there. 

„I’ve never asked. Do ya even dream?” 

RK looked at Gavin’s features. His expression showed mostly plain curiosity but the android could recognise the traces of concern hidden in his voice. 

„No. I am not fully capable of the exact definition of „dreaming”. I can only preconstruct scenarios which are based on my prevoius knowledge.” 

„So you don’t dream.” Gavin said. 

Nines smiled at the simplicity of the detective’s words. 

„Yes, I do not.” 

„Then what you’re doing at night?” Gavin asked with a casual tone. 

„I run diagnostics, mostly. Or go into statis.” Nines answered. 

Gavin gave him a disbelieving look. 

„What? Sure you have to do something else other than that.” Gavin puffed. 

„I recall situations.” Nines added. 

„Why would you want to relive your day? It’s more than enough for the first time.” Gavin laughed. Nines could say that now he had gotten used to the detective’s self-destructive behaviour and suicide jokes. He just didn’t like them. 

„Don’t you wanna dream?” The man asked. 

Nines thought about the nights when he was lying in bed with Gavin, the man pushing himself against his body like close isn’t close enough. Nines playing memories of them in front of his vision. 

Their first meeting. 

„Don’t you think that i will bear your plastic ass here longer than a day, dipshit!” 

Their first case. 

„We are not partners, asshole.” 

The fisrt coffee. 

„Most advanced android of CyberLife, my ass. Can’t even make a decent coffee. What are you lookin’ at, dipshit? Get a move on!” 

Their first real talk. 

„That android did absolutely NOTHING when my father punched and kicked the hell out of me! So why the fuck should I believe that you, plastic assholes, have feelings?” 

The first bullet. 

„You get yourself killed and I strangle you myself, you plastic idiot.” 

The first time he took care of a drunk Gavin. 

„This means nothin’, you understand? This whole nurse thing won’ make us friends, got it?” The first time he heard Gavin sing in the car. 

„You mean you don’t listen to music? Hell, that’s the only thing that keeps me alive. And alcohol.” 

The first time Nines almost bled out. 

„You fuckin’ moron. I told you not to go alone, you bastard. Shit, you can be so stupidly stubborn. I can’t believe you, fuck!” 

The first kiss. 

„You make me feel things, tincan.” 

The first time. 

„I want you to stay.” 

The first fight. 

„I fuckin’ hate you!” 

The first make up. 

„I need you.” 

Nines looked at the man currently sitting in front of him on the couch. The light from outside hit his eyes in the right angle, his face was relaxed, skin soft, breath even. His temperature was normal, his heartbeat regular. It was peaceful. It was cozy. It was warm. It was safe. 

It was perfect. 

„Why would I need dreams, when I have memories with you?” 

Gavin didn’t respond. 

They stared into each others eyes for a moment, his heart and Nines' artificial one picking up the same pace. Gavin blinked away the tears in his eyes and leaned closer. 

The first time they said „I love you”.


End file.
